To Kiss You
by No No 22
Summary: Ever since he created me I loved everything about him.... But...even though I love him so much, he can never return those feelings back, even if I were able to tell him my feelings. Because after all... I'm just a puppet SasuNaru Yaoi BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Yup...another one-shot for ya guys ;D Well actually....it might be a two-shot.... This one was inspired with this music video I saw a really long time ago. The video came back to me when I heard the song on the radio lol. But anyways, yeah! This idea is not mine, but using it for a SasuNaru one-shot is all mine!!! lol XD Warning!!! OOC-ness!!!**_

**-x- -x-**

**No No 22 presents...**

**To Kiss You**

**-x- -x-**

_**Naruto's POV**_

I loved him...and still do. Ever since he created me I loved everything about him. His flawless pale skin, those mesmerising dark eyes, his raven hair that spiked in the back, everything. But...even though I love him so much, he can never return those feelings back, even if I were able to tell him my feelings. Because after all... I'm just a puppet.

I remember when he had drawn my eyes... All I saw were those eyes...those dark eyes that just hypnotised me.

"I drew your eyes a nice shade of blue..."

When I heard his voice for the first time, I thought I would turn to ashes, because his voice was so warm and rich... I loved it. I watched, since that's all I could ever do, as he began to make shape of my arms, my hands, my legs, my whole body. His fingers were so gentle and so skilled when he'd made my fingers, toes and lips. I felt like I would fall apart right there and then when he brushed his finger tips on my small lips. I smiled, since that was the way he had carved my lips, as he took his time painting me with a nice tan color, being especially careful around my eyes.

"I don't want to ruin those clear blue eyes...." He had said. "They came out just how I wanted them to be..."

I was glad that my eyes were just how he wanted them, and I found myself praying as well, so he wouldn't slip and ruin them. Not because they were one of the prettiest eyes ever drawn, but because he might throw me away for accidentally ruining me... But thankfully, he didn't mess up... He had smiled warmly at me as he held me in his hands, those dark eyes sparkling like I've never seen them sparkle before.

"Now we just need to give you clothes and hair..." he had said with a laugh, and I merely smiled on. But to my dismay, he put me in a box. Yes the box was made of glass, and I could see what was happening around me, but that meant he wouldn't hold me for a while...and he didn't...for a long while. Actually he left...and I didn't know where. Time had passed, and I didn't know how long it was before he came through the door again, with a bag in his hand. All I knew was that I had been happy to see him, and would have jumped in joy if I could. It turned out, he had went out to buy stuff to make my clothes and hair. From my glass case I had watched him work, woving this bright orange and blue cloth into a shirt, and a pair of pants. Then I had watched him handle this golden material, I had thought would be my hair. After he finished, he had taken me out of my case and got to work, puting on my clothes, and that golden material on my head. But instead of saying he was done, he stared at me with a thoughful look before he suddenly grabbed a paintbrush, dipped it in black ink, and drew something on my face. That was then, when he had smiled at me again...

"Perfect..." he said and put me in front of a mirror. I saw myself for the first time... I had golden hair, tanned skin, amazing clear blue eyes, a bright smile...and three whisker marks on each of my cheek. "You look perfect.... Naruto."

After my creator finished me, he had attached strings to my useless limbs, that were attached to pieces of wood. And he was able to make me move... It had felt wonderful, moving for the first time! I jumped, I twirled, I skipped, and made an amazing leap! And my creator had merely smiled down at me, he had been content with me.

My creator then began to take me out of the house where I was born. He had taken me outside my home and into a whole different world, where we were surrounded by trees, grass, amazing flowers, and amazing insects. He had taken me to this small stage...well it was and still is small for him, but to me, it was perfect. I had saw children sitting in front of that stage and they all had welcomed my creator warmly. They even welcomed me warmly too, and I had felt happy about that. But then my creator then hid behind the small stage, the kids settled down, and I was the only thing visible for them. My creator began to move me around, and I had taken that opportunity to move around freely, dancing for the children who came to watch. They came to watch me!!

After that day...my first day of living.... My creator had taken me out a lot to that small stage, and I would always dance for the children who always welcomed us so warmly. I was happy! Happy and content! That is....until she came along. She had came out of no where! She had suddenly began to sit at a bench, not far away from my stage and began to watch me dance. Of course, I paid no mind at first, I was actually happy that someone else came to watch me. But that all changed when I began to notice my creator watching her.

He had this look in his beautiful obsidean eyes. A look he had never given to me... A longing, a warmth, that he had never gave to me. At first I didn't think it was important, cuz he had me. But he had went to talk to her after one of my shows. He was holding me in his hands, I was smiling my usual bright smile.

"Hi..." he said. The girl had looked up and smiled.

"Hello."

The girl had short pink hair, emerald eyes, and had a slender figure... to put it short...she was beautiful... She made me look like trash!!! And something boiled inside me.

"You do an amazing job with that puppet of yours," she said.

_"I have a name!!"_

That's what I wanted to say...

"His name is Naruto, and thank-you," my creator had said. I would have smirk, but sadly, I could only smile brightly.

"You named it?"

"I believe everything deserves a name."

"Then what's yours?"

That question had taken a blow. I had never known my creator's name, never really had wondered about it. I had felt ashamed for not caring about my creator's name, even after he had taken the time to name me....

"Uchiha Sasuke at your service," my creator- no... _Sasuke_ had said. He had smiled at her and she had giggled.

"I'm Haruno.. Haruno Sakura," she had said with a bright smile.

"Sakura ne?"

"Yes... and if you don't mind, I must go now. Don't wanna be late to work you know." And with that she had left, leaving Sasuke there alone with me, much to my pleasure. But it hadn't much pleasure to Sasuke... He had seemed...dissappointed...

**-x- -x-**

Weeks had past, and Sakura still came to watch me dance. She always brought a book, and she would always smile at Sasuke, and Sasuke would smile back. During those weeks, that feeling inside me had been growing and growing, getting stronger with every smile Sasuke gave to Sakura. But I would always cheer up when Sasuke and I went back home, and he would talk to me, even though I can't say anything back to him. Right now, he's talking to me again.

"Today's another day Naruto... Another day for you to dance for those children," Sasuke said with a warm smile. Oh how I wish I could say something to him! At least a small "yeah" or "mhm" would be great... but no..... I can't speak, because I'm just a puppet....

"It's amazing how fast those kids grew attached to you, ne Naruto," Sasuke told me as he slipped on his clothes, much to my embarrassment, I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to... "But then again, your my best puppet Naruto! I use you more than the other puppets that I've ever made! And that says something."

_"Really Sasuke?"_

I would have said that.... If I could.... And he'd probably would have said "Yeah. I really mean it Naruto." But we both know that it's impossible.... As I began to feel a bit depressed, I had barely noticed when Sasuke fell silent for a long time. And when I really took in my surroundings, I began to worry, but he then snapped out of it.

"Well time for another show!" Sasuke said as he gently picked me up and head out the door, taking me to my stage, where my audience would be waiting. I smiled brightly when I saw the children look up as we approached. They surrounded Sasuke and me, begging us to start. Sasuke chuckled.

"Alright alright! Take your seats children," Sasuke said as the children immediately obeyed and ran back to their spots. Sasuke, like every day, went and hid behind my stage and I stood there for the children to see. I smiled brightly as the children stared at me eagerly, and then I began to move! I began to walk around my stage, would sometimes playfully blow a kiss at a girl or two, who would giggle. I then began to dance, moving around the stage gracefully, making a twirl here a twirl there. My dancing was amazing, as how the children and other people who saw me would say. I was a dancing fox, they would say, and I would smile. I continued to dance but I froze when I saw Sakura sitting at the bench with her book. She was smiling....but not at me... I looked up and saw Sasuke smiling back, staring at her with that same warm look. I felt that feeling beggining to grow inside me again, it was more powerful than the other times. I began to stomp, waving my arms in the air angrily. Why did she have to come!?! No one wants her here!! At least I don't!!! I suddenly plastered myself on my bottom, and crossed my arms angrily. If I could talk.. I would probably be grumbling, muttering unaudible things. I felt the eyes I knew were staring at me, burning into me... I knew Sasuke was looking down at me, shocked at the small tantrum I had just thrown.

Why do I even dance!? Oh yeah...the children, who are now staring at me with wide eyes.... Almost immediately I jumped back to my feet and began to dance, as if that whole tantrum was part of the whole thing, and I am proud to say, the children cheered up. I wish I was happy like they were now...but to know that Sasuke was still smiling at Sakura, I couldn't be happy.

"Until tomorrow children," Sasuke said so kindly as he picked me up and held me in his arms, much to my pleasure.

"Sasuke-sama, Sasuke-sama!!" one of the children suddenly said. It was a girl, orange hair that were in these strange pigtails. She had blush on her cheek...I'm not sure if they're natural or fake, but it doesn't matter. Sasuke just let out a small 'hmm'. "What if Naruto were real!?!"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said with a chuckle. I'm confused... "He is real! Or then he wouldn't be here."

"No No No!! I mean, what if he were a real boy!! The girls and I have been talking about that, and we wanted to know what Sasuke-sama thought!" the girl continued. ...That question would so totally made me blush if I were able to blush I mean...

"Well.... I'd be really happy..." Sasuke said after a long pause. I smiled at that, and noticed he had a thoughtful look...what was he thinking about.

"Nice work Sasuke-san,"

_"Go away damnit!!! Sasuke is mine!!"_

I hate the fact that I'm just a puppet.... Much to my displeasure Sasuke looked up with a welcoming smile to Sakura.

"Thank-you, and please, just call me Sasuke," Sasuke said. The girl earlier, giggled and ran off with the other kids, leaving me, Sasuke, and Sakura alone. But it's like I don't exsist because I can't do a damn thing or say a damn thing!!!

"Right... I keep forgetting," Sakura said with a nervous laugh. That retarded little laugh that I so much hate... Actually I hate anything the comes out of her mouth!!! If a butterfly flew out from her mouth, I would hate it!!!

"No worry..."

There was a long silence....

"Well I should get going. My work ya know!" Sakura said. Ya that's right....leave!!!

"Right! Well it was nice talking to you Sakura," Sasuke said happily, when he wasn't suppose to sound happy!!!

"Like wise Sasuke!" Sakura said before patting my head then turning and leaving. So I was thinking....maybe I could give Sakura the worse case of splinters if she _**ever**_ touched me again. Damnit! Now I have icky Sakura germs all over me! Ew!!!

"Sakura...."

I stopped mind rambling to myself and felt sadness grip my heart. Sasuke is still thinking of her... This is not fair.. If I weren't a chunk of wood, I would so make my feelings known to him!!! I would go on my knees and tell him! I hate not being able to tell him...that's the worst part. Not being able to talk to him. Not being able to be heard by him. As I continued to think depressingly, I had failed to notice that Sasuke had turned and began to walk back home. When I took in my surroundings, I was on his desk, sitting up right and staring at him as he paced in the room. He looks so thoughtful... He must be thinking of making a new puppet. This isn't the first time he thought of making another puppet. After me he made three more, and he named them too, but he didn't use them much. I could see them actually. They right across the room from me on the shelf, watching Sasuke pace like I did. Shikamaru looked lazy as always, that's why Sasuke doesn't use him much. Hinata was watching Sasuke with shy eyes, she was too timid for Sasuke's liking. And Kiba was just flat out bored, he wasn't so creative and bouncy, or at least that's what Sasuke said.

_"Is he thinking of making another puppet again?" _

I would roll my eyes if I could, and I wouldn't be the only one.

_"Of course he is, or then he wouldn't be pacing. Troublesome.." _Shikamaru said, his lazy old self sighed.

_"Wh-What do you think h-he'll make this time?" _Hinata asked.

_"He should make a dog puppet!! Now that would be interesting!" _Kiba said happily, grinning his only possible dogish grin.

_"You and your stupid obsession with dogs!!" _I said in an annoyed tone. I mean seriously, this guy won't shut-up about dogs, ever since he saw his first dog!!! But before Kiba could defend himself, Sasuke stopped pacing and went straight towards me, aka, his desk. Well, another puppet is about to be born.

**-x- -x-**

_"No..."_

_"How troublesome..."_

_"No..."_

_"Wh-what is it N-Naruto-kun?"_

_"Noooo..."_

_"Damnit Naruto, spit it out!!!"_

_"Of all things.... WHY THE HELL DID HE HAVE TO MAKE HER!?!?"_

Yup I'm angry to the point where I'm pretty sure I'm glaring and not smiling. There...right _**there**_... stood the person who I hate the most!!! I wanted to scream my head off and just run up to her and throw her into the fire that was cracking and begging to be fed over in Sasuke's fireplace.

"Finished....." I heard Sasuke said happily. Bleh, how could he be happy!? She's a hideous puppet!!!! "I wonder what she'll say....when she finds out that I made a puppet of her... What do you think Naruto!?"

_"Horrible!!! Completely hideous!!! Why must you create such a thing Sasuke!?!" _

I would have shouted angrily... but sadly only Shikarmaru, Hianta, Kiba, and _**she**_ could hear me. I was caught by surprise when there was this shocked expression on Sasuke's face... Did he hear me!? Did he actually hear me!?

"...I'm patheitc.... Asking a puppet a question....as if he could answer..."

Woah that hurt.. I have feelings too Sasuke! I wish I could tell you, but I'm just a stupid puppet!! I watched gloomily as he set her right next to me. All sadness walked out the door and in came rage!!!

_"I don't want her next to me"_ I hissed angrily.

_"She's just another puppet Naruto, what's the big deal?" _Kiba asked. Poor ignorant Kiba...well actually he's stupid not ignotrant.

_"Remember I told you about a girl..."_

_"Yeah."_

_"This is her." _I hissed and Kiba, along with Shikamaru and Hinata, understood then.

_"Heh, you're just jealous. You know that you can't compete with me."_

I would have so love to rip her head off when her very first words came out of her mouth. She didn't deserve to talk!!!

"Sakura... you look exactly like the real Sakura..." Sasuke said with a smile, much to my horror. I growled when _**Sakura**_ laughed her stupid little laugh. A laugh of mock and tauntation!!! She'll get what she deserves, I swear.

_"You're a __**hideous**__ puppet!!!!" _I growled angrily at Sakura.

_"That makes two of us then."_

_"WHY YOU!!! I'M AWSOME!!!! GO BURN UNDER A ROCK!!!!!"_

_"Cha right. You're about as awsome as a sloth."_

_"Wait till we're on stage, I'll totally kick your wooden butt to the next dynasty!!"_

As Sakura and I continued to argue with one another, we both failed to notice Sasuke writing something. And when I did notice, he was already done and was sealing the envelope it was in. To my pure horror and anger, he wrote _Sakura_ on the envelope. I ignored Sakura's snickering and taunts as I watched Sasuke stare at the letter with the same look he gives to the real Sakura. I felt my imaginary heart break into tiny pieces, pieces so small that only Sasuke's skillfull hands could put back together. I barely heard Sasuke say good-night to me when he was going to bed, lost in my own misery to notice the world around me.

**-x- -x-**

Yup another day to go to my stage! The sun was shining, the birds were singing as Sasuke walked to the stage, carrying me in his hand. The only downfall was.....he also brought that hideous beast, and I was still miserable this morning. Kiba and Hinata tried cheeering me up, and so did Shikamaru, but nothing. Zip. Nada. I was depressed as ever.

"Sasuke-sama!!!!"

Not even the children made it feel better!!! Especially because they began to 'ooh' and 'awe' at Sakura, who was being so damn smug about it. I grumbled angrily to myself, knowing it won't help since Im always. Freaking. Smiling. I glared my mental glare at the air itself!!! Stupid air...I hate you too!! And you know why? Because you're blowing against Sakura too!! Giving the real one life and all that stupid needs that she can't live without!! Why can't you just leave her to shrivel up like a prune and let her die!!!

_"Can't handle competition can you?"_

_"Shut-up. At least I don't have a huge forehead."_

_"Why you!!!"_

_"I'm glad Sasuke can't hear your stupid little voice, it's like those freaking birds that never shut-up, ya know, those roosters."_

_"!!!!"_

I couldn't help but feel smug. I finally got her to shut her little mouth up! And I wasn't bluffing about the rooster. I mean have you _heard_ her voice? It makes you wanna kill her, the way you always wanna throw a freaking rock at a rooster's head, hoping it dies and shuts up!My thoughts were interupted when I suddenly found myself on the stage, sitting right by Sakura, but Sasuke left our strings there, not pulling them to make us move. What's he doing? Did he forget something? I feel so confused!! Woah, what's he doing walking over there?! I watched as Sasuke went over to the bench where Sakura always sat and left that envelope on it. He smiled down at it for a moment before he walked back to the stage... So he was just leaving the letter there, waiting for her to come and open it. I felt this overwhelming feeling in my little wooden chest. I don't what it is, cuz I've never felt this way before. I mean yeah, I've had feelings close to this, but this one was just too much. I felt like I was gonna burst any moment, burn into a pile of ashes. Yeah...that's it. A pile of ashes.

"Okay, lets see how this works out..." I heard Sasuke say cheerfully. I felt my body lift, knowing Sasuke had picked up my strings.

_"Ready to be outshined?"_

_"Oh shut-up. No matter what, the kids always love me best. They've known me the longest."_

_"Exactly... They must be tired of you, kind of like the other puppets before you."_

Ouch. That hurt pretty bad. But then again...she might have a point. Sasuke made knew puppets, hoping they would please the kids. He said I was the best puppet yet! But what if the kids really are tired of me? What if they're tired of my dancing... What if they'll like Sakura better than me... Then I'll join Shikamaru and the others on the shelf while Sakura gets the glorry. I suddenly felt a stab of remourse. Of course.... That's how they must really feel. Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kiba...they must feel horrible and so forgotten.. How could I have been so selfish?! So blind! So inconsiderate! Now I really do want to burn into ashes, for my stupidity! Ok, I promise I will do all I can, to help them come here! So they can shine!

I felt Sasuke tug at me, urging me to move. Woah there, I zoned out for a moment. I looked around only to see that stupid annoying rooster dancing a graceful dance. It was more graceful than mine! I flinched when I heard the children express their delight. Like hell am I letting her win!! I leaped a huge leap across the stage and twirled a nonstop of twirls. I heard the children express their amazment as I twirled faster and faster. I threw my head back and lifted my hands to the sky, reaching. I stopped as suddenly as I started and began to skip across the stage, smiling my bright smile. The children giggled when I threw kisses at them and made a little funny dance. But then they were 'ooh'ing and 'awe'ing at Sakura again, who was dancing what I recognized as a salsa. I huffed and suddenly twirled my way to her, kicking my leg in the air and arching my body back, stopping her in her salsa. She huffed and threw a glare, while i smirked. And it went on for a few minutes, our little duel, but I forze in the middle of my dance when I saw the real Sakura at the bench. She was reading it... she was reading the letter. I glanced up at Sasuke who was watching her with that look...the look that could never be mine. I looked at her again, my head had turned rigidly, and I saw a pained expression on her face. I didn't understand...why was she in pain?

_"Sasuke is mine Naruto. You can never win his heart, you're just a puppet!"_

_"So are you!!"_

_"Yes...but unlike you, I'm actually real." _Sakura said as she gestured to the real Sakura. That's when I snapped. It was like my vision was being tinted by darkness. Next thing I was standing there, staring at Sakura, the next I was throwing my fists at her, pulling her stupid wretched pink hair, shoving her across the stage, and screaming angrily, like I were some untaimed animal who had just been put in a zoo. If Sakura was fighting back, I never noticed, nor did I hear if she were screaming right back at me. All I knew is that I was angry, enraged beyond belief, and I was finally doing what I've been dying to do ever since I saw the real Sakura, when I saw the look Sasuke gave her.

_**CRACK**_

I stared down at her, she was staring at me with complete horror and anger. I had broken one of her legs...and got one of her strings stuck in between the joint of her arm. At first I felt nothing, but then I felt overwhelming joy and triumph.

I began to cheer hysterically, I began to wave my hands up in the air in vicotry. I threw my head back and let out a long laugh. But my laugh was abruptly stopped by the expression on Sasuke's face. He was staring down at me, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. But he also had pain in those dark eyes... I let my hands drop to my side and stare before me. The children were staring at me with wide eyes, silently... Then I warily glanced at the bench, only to notice she was gone...and there was a crumpled piece of paper on the ground by the bench.

I looked up at Sasuke again, feeling remorse in my chest. I didn't feel happy anymore...I didn't feel triumphant... I felt regret.

_"What happened Sasuke?"_

I wanted to say.. I wanted to ask him how he was so badly that it hurt my nonexisting heart.

"....Lets go home...." was Sasuke's reply...thought I knew he didn't hear any of my questions.

**-x- -x-**

"How could this happen!? I thought... I thought that maybe... Argh!!!"

I watched helplessy as Sasuke tugged at his hair angrily. He was in so much pain! And I can't do anything to help him. Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kiba watched him with the same expression. The stupud rooster was lying right by me, her body in weird angles, but I knew she wasn't in pain or anything. She was glaring at me though, but I didn't give a damn. I turned out, from all of Sasuke's mumbling on the way back, Sakura had rejected him and crumpled the letter, throwing it on the ground before she left in tears. Normally I would feel happy for Sakura not taking Sasuke away, but I felt horrible watching Sasuke drown in his pain.

"....But then again....it can't be helped... F-for all I knew... she could've been married or something," Sasuke muttered to himself.

_"I'm so sorry Sasuke..."_

"But forget it... I need to fix S- ......... " He couldn't even say her name without frowning painfully. That feeling I felt on my stage came back, it was so overwhelming... I watched as Sasuke walked to his desk and picked up Sakura from right next to me. I watched as he made a new leg for her, and replace the bad one with the good leg. Her arm was trickier... He had to get the string out and then replace the arm if he had to.

"Come on.... You stupid...." Sasuke growled as he tugged on the string, Sakura looking bored. I growled at that, how could she be so ungrateful when he was fixing her!?!?It makes me wanna scream again!! "Argh!!"

I saw the whole thing as if it were in slow motion. Sasuke's hand slipped on the string, and he knocked the bottle of black ink that was right next his arm, all over me. It tainted and soaked my clothes, my wooden body, my joints....everything. I... I felt horrible. It was like I were on fire, like I were burning. I could feel it... I could feel the ink sink into my wood, destroying my body and tainting it.... It was tainting my soul.

"No.. No!! No, no, no!!" I heard Sasuke cry out in horror, but his voice was softer... I felt my body lift from the desk, it was almost painful...but I didn't care, it was Sasuke who was holding me. I watched as he furiously wiped me with a towel, his attempts to wipe the ink off was in vain. I smiled weakily as he curse under breath. He was trying so hard...to save me from the darkness that was slowly shadowing my vision. "Damnit!!"

He put me on the desk again and glanced at him.. He was in the middle of the room, his hand pressed against his forehead in frustration and in agony. I saw the horrified look of my dear friends, and merely smiled meakly at them. They knew that ink is about one of the very few thing that could kill a puppet. The dark liquid ruins you down to the core... Even if Sasuke were able to save my body....replace it with new wood...I wouldn't be the same... I would be like a whole different puppet, just with the same face...

"Damnit!!!" I heard a small crack in Sasuke's voice. I looked back at him, only to see him staring at me with pained eyes, a lone tear rolled down his face. "Of all puppets... It had to be... Argh!!!"

I felt my imaginary heart flutter in happiness. So he does care about me... My smile brightened just slightly at the thought. Suddenly i felt Sasuke pick me up gently. I stared into his eyes for a long time, mesmerised as ever by their dark depths... And then...he did it...he kissed me. Unbelieving happiness filled my rotting wooden chest as his soft lips pressed against my wooden ones. I heard tiny gasps from behind Sasuke, but I didn't care. All I knew was that I won...and Sasuke really did love me... He loved me....even though... I was just a dieing puppet....

**-x- -x-**

"I'm so sorry...Naruto..." I heard him whisper...or maybe he wasn't whispering, maybe it was just my dieing hearing. His voice had gotten fainter with every second. I felt him put my body inside my "coffin" .....a box. But there was a red silk in the box, meant to keep me comfy. Heh heh... Sasuke's so kind to me... It's hard to believe it had to end this way... Me dieing and all... I saw his shadowy figure grab the top of the box and hovered above my box. I was prepared for the darkness...I was gonna die happy ya know... At least I was prepared...

"I love you..."

And then the darkness overwhelmed me, as Sasuke put the cover on my box, just as he said those words. Istared into the darkness for a long time, a drop of ink rolled down from my eye down the side of my face as I let the darkness take over me.

_"I love you too...Sasuke."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well I really appreciate your reviews you awesome readers you. ^^ Seriously....they were awesome, i absolutely adored them! D: any who.... This is the second chappie of this two-shot fanfic! =D It explains tons of things in this chappie, so your questions may be answered! So yup.. Enjoy!!**_

**-x- -x-**

**No No 22 presents...**

**To Kiss You... Part 2....**

**-x- -x-**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Two weeks... Two weeks alone. I never been so alone in my life...even before I made him. I remember the first time I dreamt. I dreamt of a little boy who was lost in the darkness. In the dream, I felt like I had to help the child, to help him find his way out of the darkness and back to the light. I remember that when I woke up I had a strong urge to build a puppet...and so I did.

The puppet came out looking exactly like the little boy in my dream. I named him Konohamaru... I didn't know why, but it seemed to fit him. And when I first tugged his strings, that was the biggest surprise of my life, when he suddenly sprung to life, walking all on its own, without me having to pull the strings.

I made more puppets after Konohamaru, but non of them had a..."personality" like Konohamaru... And then the dreams started again, each of different people and each I made a puppet of. Those puppets did have personalities. As if the only ones that could live, I would have to dream of first... I was happy with these puppets, I didn't feel as lonely anymore. That is... until they had to go. Konohamaru was the first to go... One day I pulled his strings...but he didn't walk, he didn't dance...he didn't do anything. And he never did since that day. The other puppets began to go too...and soon I was lonely again. But they gave me something to keep myself busy.

I began to do research about my experience, trying to figure out why they came and why they left. And how they did it. I found a news article about a man named Madara, who was a puppeteer just like me. He had made puppets like me, but the town claimed him to be a crazy man because of the scene he had made when he saw a young named Deidara, claiming he had a dream of him and made a puppet of him. Madara also claimed that he named the puppet Deidara too, and that the puppet walked on its on and had a hasty, short tempered personality just like the young man. The people put Madara in a Mad house, with him yelling, _"My puppets had souls in them!!"_

That was a shock to me...but what was more of shock was Deidara's quote...and the article I found next.

_"I was in a comma for two months, un,"_Deidara had said. And Madara had said he had his puppet for two months before it left. The next article I'd found was of a little boy who had been missing for almost a year....from April 4th through February 26th of the next year...the exact time Konohamaru had came and left. But what had frozen me stiff was the picture of the kid...and his name. It _was_Konohamaru. And in my dream...he was lost, missing...

After that I wanted to know more, so I looked up the adress of the mad house Madara had been put in, and the next headed out to that adress. The nurces that worked there were surprised and weary when I told them I wanted to see Madara.

_"Madara-sama has never had visitors in all his 28 years here..." _one of the nurces had told me. I had merely smiled, before they took me to his room. I was surprised when I first saw him...very surprised. He was an old man, probably had been in his 80's, but I could tell he had been very handsome when he was young. His hair was amazingly still black, with a few gray and white strands, and it was very long. I somewhat expected him to go a bit psycho on me, but he didn't. He merely sat there and smiled a hospital smile, as if he wasn't in a house of loons.

"And whom may I have the pleasure of seeing?" He had said.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sir..." I noticed his smile get wider.

"Let me guess...you're Fugaku's son?" he had said with a slight grin. I was sorta taken back, but I had nodded nontheless. "Heh, what brings my great-great nephew here?"

"Excuse me?" I said, staring at the old man with disbelief. Madara just grinned wider.

"My name is Uchiha Madara.... I'm your great-great uncle, Sasuke-kun..." he had said. It had taken me a few moments to recover before I had began to ask him questions about our family, like how come I never knew of him.

"The Uchiha's were never really fond of me..." was all he had said.

"So what's the reason that brings you here Sasuke-kun?" He repeated his question for the third time. I stood silent for a moment.

"I want to know more about your puppets..." that made his head snap up, and his eyes grow wide.

"So you have it too?" was his reply. "The Sharingan?"

Of course I wouldn't know about the Sharingan, I never ever heard of it. So it was to be expected that I asked him what it was.

"The Sharingan, is a bloodline that runs through our family," he had began, "but not all of the Uchiha's are blessed with it. There are very few that are...you, and I are of the very few... Your brother was too."

I had a brother, his name was Itachi. We had gotten along very well, we were almost inseparable... But then the accident happened, and my brother was gone forever... I don't talk much about him, because his memories usually bring me sorrow, but I had brushed that sorrow away, that one time.

"Those with the Sharingan have the ability to sence souls...and help them. But usually, they have their own unique way to help them," Madara had said. "It seems you and I have the same way to help them.... You did have dreams ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes..."

"And you made their puppet as soon as you wake up, right?"

"......yes..."

"So yes, we do have the same way to help their souls. But of course, I didn't know about this at first, I learned over time about my abilities..." Madara said, with me listening intently. "You see Sasuke, the souls of the people who need help come to us in our dreams, we make their puppet, and their souls take comfort in it. But they don't know that they have a real body, somewhere in the world. They think that they're just puppets... And it seems that when they do return to their body, they can't remember being a puppet..."

Just like Deidara...

"But the point that they come to the puppet, is that they expect you to protect their souls," Madara said, looking me in the eye with equal black eyes as my own. "You can kill their souls if your not careful...or damage them somehow, or maybe give them a specific health problem when they go back to their bodies..."

"How do you--

"Deidara was the first puppet I've seen back in their body. My puppet, had two bright blue eyes... the really Deidara had an eye missing, and I noticed he was timid, very unlike the puppet." Madara cut me off. He had gotten a very said look in his eye, making him look older. "When he was a puppet, I wasn't careful, and I accidentally spilled ink on him...the first thing that was stained on his body was his left eye, the eye that was gone on the real Deidara... The ink had soaked his entire body, probably tainting his soul and making him timid."

Madara had looked at me with a serious expression.

"What happens to the puppet, happens to their body or their soul... It is not a coincidence..." he stated firmly. "Ink can kill or hurt the puppet, usually it hurts them. If they're thrown into fire, they're killed...permanently. There's no maybe's when the puppet is burned. Their souls burn too, and their real body dies with it. I found that out through two of my puppets...both were and accident and both died the same time."

I had taken in all the information with shock.

"Does that answer all your questions?" Madara had said after a long pause. I had shakingly nodded and he had given me a grim smile. After that, I had asked why he was still in the house of loons. He had said he felt more at peace here, which had confused me but I didn't question his logic. I bid my farewell when the nurce came to escort me away, but as I walked out the door, Madara said, "Remember Sasuke-kun... Anyone can need help."

I didn't understand what he had meant back then...

After my visit to Madara, it was only a few days later when I had my dream of Naruto. It pains me to think about it now...but when I dreamt of him, he was covered in blood... I made him of course when I woke up. I wanted to help his soul as much as I could, I wanted to protect it. But he was different...he was different from all my other puppets. He didn't have life when I tugged his strings...he _was_life. He was absolutely my best puppet. His moves were so graceful, and his personality was gently, bubbly, and well cute. I talked to him a lot, even though he couldn't talk back. I took him out to the stage the most, more than Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Don't get me wrong, they're nice puppets, but I just well...liked Naruto better...

Everything was absolutely great, but then cupid hit me... When I first saw Sakura, I had felt my heart skip a beat, and I had a strong urge to go talk to her, which I did after one show about a month later I made Naruto. I was absolutely on cloud nine when I talked to her. I thought my life couldn't get any better. But it did. She came every day to watch my shows, and every day I would talk to her. The only disappointment was that they were short talks, not long as I had wished they were.

I remember when Naruto had thrown his first tantrum, or at least I had thought it was a tantrum. It was shocking, but then again, him throwing a tantrum as if he were a little kid seemed completely normal in his case. But I wass till shocked. That same day, I had the cray idea of making Sakura...a puppet of her. When I look back at it, I think it's one of the biggest mistakes I've ever done... Especially since I also made a love letter for her too... I remember I asked Naruto what he thought of her. I had frozen and felt this strange feeling... I had thought that I was pretty pathetic, asking Naruto a question, knowing he can never talk back. The next day, I brought the Sakura puppet along with Naruto. I left them on stage for a few moments, so I could put the letter on the bench where she would always sit. I had gone back and pulled Naruto's strings, he immediately stood up but he stood there for a moment. I was a bit confused to his behavior, but I thought it was just the he was waiting for me make Sakura move. I had expected me to be the one moving Sakura's strings, making _her _move, so it caught me by surprise when she sprung to life when I tugged the strings a bit.

_"Remember Sasuke-kun... Anyone can need help."_

Madara's words had finally made since back then... Anyone, either their lost, in a comma, or just there in front of you, can need help... And that made me smile a bit. I was possible that I could help Sakura too. By loving her and making her happy!!I remember I had stared at the letter affectionally, already had been imagining the look on Sakura's face. I never really thought about rejection...so when I saw her crying when she read it, and then crumple it and throw it on the ground before she left...it felt awful. And only a few seconds later, my left hand, the hand that was holding Sakura's strings, suddenly became heavy. I looked down and had been shocked to see Sakura on the ground, her lef broken and a string caught on of her arm joints. It had shocked me even more when I saw Naruto waving his arms in the air, as if he was celebrating, but he stopped when he looked up at me.

I had taken them both back him straight away. I had been seriously upset, I even yelled a few times. My first love had rejected me, and what's worse her soul had been and probably still is in pain and I couldn't ease it. Instead I made it worse. I was so upset, I couldn't say her name without feeling that remourse in me. So i had decided not say her name, and just fix her puppet. Her leg had been simple, I just made a new one and replaced the broken leg. Her arms was what had been tricky and very frustrating. The string would not come out, and it seriously ticked me off, upsetting me even more. I had been so careless, so upset, so frustrated...my fingers had slipped. They slipped and it caused me to swing my arm...knocking the bottle of ink all over Naruto.

_"Ink can kill or hurt the puppet, usually it hurts them." _

My world shattered at the precise moment... I had gone berserk... Trying so desperately in vain to wipe the ink off of him, trying so hard...but I couldn't save him... I knew that when the ink spilled on him... I knew I wouldn't be able to save him. The truth had been so devastating on me...even though I knew already. But I had been confused and so naive. I didn't understand why it had been so devastating for me, so horrible I could barely bare it... It was pretty obvious, but when I realized why, I got angry and I cried...

I had loved him... I always have, still do, but I was completely oblivious. I should have known I had fallen for him, I should have... and maybe he would still be here with me... Maybe...

I remember that my brain hadn't been fully working when I realized. My body had taken over, following my heart... Even though he was a puppet....one that I hurt... I kissed him.

I couldn't bare to have thrown him away like they other puppets.... so I had made him a miniature coffin... I had put red silk in there, I had been dillusional back then, so I can't remember why really. All I do remember was that I had kept apologizing over and over before and after I put him in the box. I had cried... I can't remember how much or how long, but after I was done, I buried his box, in the middle of the flower garden behind my house. Naruto deserved to be surrounded by brightness....

**-x- -x-**

"Sasuke-sama!! Sasuke-sama!!" The kids ran up to me with flushed face from running. I smiled at them and waved.

"Yo," I greeted as they came to a complete stop in front of me and surrounded me and my puppets Sakura and Hinata. After Naruto...left...about two weeks ago, I had been using my other puppets in pairs usually.

"Ne Ne Sasuke-sama!! Where's Naruto?!"

"Yeah you haven't used him in so long!!"

"We miss him, Sasuke-sama!!"

"I miss him too..." I muttered sadly. The kids looked at me with confused expressions. I sighed. "Naruto...is gone. He got ruined..."

I flinched when the kids gasped. They looked saddened, and I don't blame. Naruto was absolutely amazing...he was easy to love.

"Please don't get gloomy, children. Hinata and Sakura would think that you don't like them at all!!" I said, trying to lighten the mood, happy when it worked. The kids gasped and shook their heads.

"We would never hate them!!"

"We love them!!"

"I like Hinata better."

"Nu-uh Sakura's better!!"

And with that, the children began to argue which puppet is better... It was pretty much half half. I smiled before I went over to the stage and hid behind it. I tugged their strings, and immediately Hinata and Sakura came to life. Hinata took a shy position, while Sakura took a relaxed one. Their show started out with Sakura trying to coax Hinata to dance, by dancing then stopping and gesturing at Hinata. Hinata would say no a few times before giving in and danving shyly. The children, much to my relief, like their performance. Usually, I would watch the performance with them, but...today was one of those days when I would look over to the bench... somewhat hoping Sakura would be there.. Not because I wanna talk to her, or because I loved her... I had reliezed that the only reason why I had been attracted to her was because of her soul...but because I wanted to apologize. But I was met by something much more. Something that made me freeze...something that made me stop breathing. Sitting on the bench, watching my puppet's performance was a young man, probably a year or two younger than me. He had golden hair, tanned skin , and amazing azure eyes. It was like I was staring into the sky itself. The young man's hair brushed against his tanned face that bared three scars on each cheek, as the wind blew gently. He didn't seem to notice me staring at him until a few minutes later. I felt my face grow warm and I quickly looked away....even though I wanted to keep looking at him. For the rest of the performance, I kept my gaze down, not daring to look up.

"Till tomorrow children..." I said with a smile. The kids smiled brightly back before they began to talk amongst themselves, some leaving, some staying to hang out. I glanced over at the bench...he was still there. He was looking up at the sky, but he blink and looked at me when I stood in front of him and cleared my throat.

"Did you like the performance?" I said warmly. The young man stared at me for a moment before he smiled and nodded. I felt my heart beat faster. His smile was like back then...when he was still a puppet.

"Yeah! It was something else," he said cheerfully, making my heart melt. His voice was so warm, so melodic. "What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke..." I said with a sad smile. I almost forgot that he wouldn't remember me... "Wh-what's yours?"

"Naruto! Im Uzumaki Naruto," he said with a bright smile. "Hey, hey are you okay?! Y-you're crying!"

"Yeah...I'm okay..." I said, smiling, half heartedly wiping the tear that had escaped me. "Sorry, I have allergies."

"Oh..." he said, blinking rapidly. We talked for at least two hours after our introduction. Actually we talked for at least two hours each day... He's easy to talk to. He's very naive too, and pretty innocent...but he was still kind, bubbly, and just full of life. Nothing has damaged his soul...I wonder why though... unless Madara was lying to me all this time.

"Your show was lazy today," Naruto said one day, a month after I was reunited with him. I chuckled and glanced down at Shikamaru. "Though I guess it was to be expected from him."

I looked at Naruto with a bit of confusion. He was staring up at the sky, his expression blank, as if he weren't here but somewhere else.

"Excuse me?"

"Your puppet reminds me of my friend... actually...all your puppets, well three of them, remind me of three of my friends..." he said. Im guessing m confusion was showing because he gave me an embarrassed look. "I mean... uh... well um I have three friends see!! Their names are Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba!!"

I tenced up immediately. Those were three of my puppet's names...one of them I'm holding.

"And well, Shikamaru is a very lazy guy, but I mean uber lazy!! Hinata sweet, but she seriously need to work on her social skills. And well Kiba is a dog lover, and he's a bit of an arrogant bastard, but hey, he gives me a few laughs," Naruto said with a chuckle. I felt myself sweatdrop. Those were exactly their personalities...

"But..." I blinked when Naruto's slightly goofy expression became a sad one, "They're not awake yet... and It's all my fault... About three months ago...me and my friends went to a party where we had a great time! It was fun and we got drunk, well except Hinata. But it was getting late so we had to get back home... Hinata didn't know how to drive, and Kiba and Shikamaru were dead asleep, so I was the one behind the wheel... I was drunk, and it was raining. I didn't see the other car coming until Hinata screamed. I lost control and we crashed into a tree and our car flipped over... I was in a comma for two months before I woke up... But my friends, their still in the hospital, still in their comma's...and they're in such bad condition...."

I stared at Naruto sadly. Who would've known that he...

"Heh, I'm talking too much... Babbling on something so depressing, and something you really dont wanna hear! Heh, I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto said, forcing himself to smile. Before I knew it, I placed Shikamaru down beside me on the bench, and I wrapped my arms around Naruto.

"Dont smile if it's gonna be fake..." I whispered. "If you wanna cry...its ok... And if anything's bothering you, you can tell me... I'll listen... It wasn't your fault Naruto.. I'm sure your friends wouldn't want you to think that... I'm sure they'll be okay......."

"S...Sa-Sasuke..." I didn't mind when I felt my shirt get soaked. I held Naruto's trembling body close to me, as he clung to me and cried. All that time... I was repeating over and over... "It's not your fault..."

**-x- -x-**

"U-uh you really don't have to Sasuke! I-I mean, there's nothing telling you to treat me, or anything! I mean come on!"

I chuckled as Naruto continued to babble on. After he was done crying, I invited Naruto out to dinner. He didn't like the idea, but he followed me nontheless back to my house (where he waited outside until I came back out), and down the dirt path to the town nearby. All that time, he was trying to convince me other wise, and all I would say was, "But I insist Naruto!"

"But u-uh...." Naruto mumbled before he finally gave up. I smiled sweetly at him and he returned it shyly.

"So how's your work coming along Naruto?" I asked cheerfully, completely happy that I was with the blonde.

"It's great! The old man welcomed me with open arms! And my co-workers have treated me like I was never gone!" Naruto said, already his mood changed. "Well all of them but one."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning. Who could possibly be giving Naruto a hard time?! Naruto smiled nervously and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"It's not a big of a deal but, this chick, who began to work at my work only the next day of my accident... Her name is Sakura," Naruto said, frowning a bit. I tensed when I heard her name. "For some reason, she's been pretty nasty with me ever since I came back to work, which was only yesterday heh heh... So maybe I shouldn't whine. She just doesn't know me is all!"

"What do you by nasty?" I asked slightly hesitantly. I watched as Naruto's frown deepened just a bit.

"She's very cold to me... And she gave me such a nasty look, as if I were some kind of demon or something..." Naruto muttered. "Eh, she might just be PMSing or something.."

I sweatdropped. Naruto really mood swings... but seriously.. Sakura works with him... I guess I could understand if she is a bit cold towards him... I mean, my puppet was exactly like him, and what's more their names were the same.

"So anyways... where's this restaurant you were taking me to... or did you change your mind!?" I chuckled when I heard hope in his voice when he said the last part of his sentence.

"It's just across the street..." I said, motioning towards the other side of the street. Naruto looked at it and blinked.

"Okey dokey! Lets go!!" he said brightly as he stepped off the curb.

"NARUTO!!" I shouted as I reached out and pulled him back...a second later a car sped by. I stared at the place Naruto had been just a moment ago... He had almost gotten ran over...I almost lost him again... I looked down at the blonde, who was staring at where he was a moment ago too, probably thinking the same thing.

"What the hell Naruto!! Didn't you see that car coming!? Are you blind or something!?" I shouted at him, and I noticed that I was trembling. Naruto bowed his head, his golden bangs shadowed his eyes.

"...No... I didn't see it..." Naruto mumbled. I flinched, somewhat taken back.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to shout, it's just...you scared me," I said gently. He shook his head and then looked up at me.

"N-no... you were right... I am blind..." He said, his eyes so sad. I wanted to punch myself.

"No I'm not. I'm sorry, that was pretty mean of me," I apologized. Naruto shook his head again.

"Can't you see Sasuke!?!" he suddenly shouted at me. I blinked and stared at him confused. He looked at me with pained eyes. "Look at me Sasuke.... look at me closely..."

I did... I did look at him closely. My eyes wondered across his smooth tanned skin, his thin scars, his pink lips, and his clear blue eyes...they seemed a bit cloudy, just a bit, but they were still-- Wait... wait a moment. I pushed Naruto's bangs out of his eyes and stared into them deeply. ...He was blind... Naruto was blind, or at least he was...in his left eye. His right seemed okay, but his left. Now that I got a good look at it, it was a pale blue. It wasn't as bright as his right.

"Naruto...you're...?" I mumbled. Now that I thought about it... the car came from his left side, so of course he wouldn't have seen it. And if I wasn't here...he never would have... My hand trembled as it slid down his face and back to my side. "Y-you're.... you're blind?"

"Yeah... I got it my accident... The doctors told me that I was in such a shock during the accident, that I somehow hadn't gotten blind in my left eye from the trauma... Stupid huh?" He muttered, smiling a sad smile. Then I remember... The ink incident... I remember that before I burried Naruto's puppet I had taken one last look, and there was a bit of ink on his eye, but it didn't completely ruined it... So yeah, he didn't lose his eye like Deidara...but he couldn't see with that eye now...

"Naruto...tell me the truth okay..." I said seriously, my face blank. Naruto looked at me confused.

"Um sure?"

"...Is there something else? S....Something you're not telling me...that involves your health?" I said, my hands were in fists as I stared at the ground with a pained expression. Naruto was silent for a moment.

"...Yes......" He finally murmured.

"What?"

"....Sa-Sasuke.... I uh.... I-I..." He took a breath. "I-I have cancer...."

"........"

"Sasuke?"

Cancer? CANCER?! Of all things!!! It had to be cancer!?!?! I covered my face with my trembling hands.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto..... I-I'm so sorry..." I mumbled, my voice slightly hoarse.

"Ne Sasuke, wh-whacha sorry for? It's not your fault! I-it's ok, it's not your fault!"

"But it is Naruto!" I moaned in agony. I looked at him with a pained expression and he returned it with a worried one. "I-I need to tell you everything Naruto..."

**-x- -x-**

"Y-you mean?!"

"Yes...."

"A-and I was!?"

"Yes...."

"How come I can't remember!?"

"I don't know...."

Naruto and I were at my house again, sitting in my living room. I had told him everything. From my first dream, down to when I spilled ink on his puppet, minus the fact that I love him.... All that time, he had stayed silent, listening to every word. I expected him to say that I was crazy, or that I was lying or something! ...but instead he asked me why he couldn't remember.

"Well that sucks!!! I actually wanted to know how it felt like to be a puppet!" Naruto said with a huff, pouting slightly. I looked at him wearily.

"You....You don't think I'm crazy? Or that I'm lying?" I said softly. Naruto looked at me before he smiled softly and shook his head.

"Strangely...no. I... I don't know Sasuke but... I feel like I could really trust you..." Naruto said. He then gasped and stared at me with shock, yet it was mixed with slight joy. "Maybe I do remember!!! Heh, this trust might come from being with you from when I was a puppet! That makes total sence!"

I stared at Naruto as he grinned. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Maybe... I'm sorta flattered by that," I said, covering my face with one hand, but still smiling. Maybe he did trust me because deep down he remembers. Maybe...

"So....um...d-do you really think your puppets have their souls?" Naruto said suddenly. I looked up at him, only to see him staring at Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru. I smiled and nodded. "Um....c-can....I mean..."

"Sure..." I said as I stood up and walked over to my puppets. I grabbed Hinata and Kiba and tugged their strings. They immediately stood up and I could tell that they were staring at Naruto, since they were facing him. Naruto seemed a bit uncomfortable, but nontheless he waved at them timidly. Kiba waved back, while Hinata shyly hid behind Kiba. I saw the corners of Naruto's mouth twitch upwards.

"Y-you think thay could understand me?" Naruto asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"I talked to your puppet all the time...." I replied. Naruto nodded before he looked back at the puppets.

"Kiba? H-Hinata?" He stuttered. I watched as Kiba tilted his head, as if he were saying 'what?'. Hinata merely stopped hiding behind Kiba and stood by him, staring at Naruto. Naruto chuckled when she put her fingers together, and shyly looked down. "She does that a lot! Always when she had something to say, but was too scared."

I saw Hinata stop and look up at Naruto slowly. She must be...or trying to...remember. Kiba suddenly pointed a finger at Naruto and began waving it at him. Naruto chuckled even more.

"These are their souls aren't they...." Naruto murmured.

"Yes..."

"Wh....When will they go back?"

"When they're ready...." and just as I said that, Hinata's puppet suddenly dropped to the ground. I could tell she had left...

"Wh-what happened to her!? Is she okay!?" Naruto asked in a panicky voice, Kiba seemed a bit panicky too(he went over to her and began waving his arms). I smiled at him and nodded.

"She just left, that's all," I said. Naruto's eyes widened and I nodded. "She must've woken up..."

"Are you serious...?" Naruto whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I frowned. Naruto's face broke into a bright smile.

"That's great!! If she was okay when she's a puppet, th-that means she'll be okay when she wakes up right!?" Naruto said excitedly. I nodded, and he 'woo hoo-ed'. "Now Kiba and Shika has to wake up!"

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of them..." I said as I picked up Hinata's puppet and Kiba, and placed them back with Shikamaru. "I won't make a mistake again...."

There was silence in the room, with my back turned to Naruto. I really won't. I won't make the same mistake. I won't hurt them like I hurt Naruto... I promise I won't...

"I don't blame you..." Naruto suddenly said. My eyes widened as I turned to look at him. He was smiling at me, it was sorta of a sad smile.... "I really don't.... Accidents happen..."

"But I... If only I hadn't knocked the ink over, you would have been perfectly fine!" I aruged. Naruto smiled sadly but shook his head.

"I promise not to blame myself...if you promise to blame yourself..." he said. I blinked and my brows knitted together in sadness, but I didn't argue.

"okay...."

"But tell me...why do you care if I did get hurt, if I hadn't woken up okay..." Naruto asked. I bit my lower lip and looked away. Well that was pretty obvious... I love him... But could I really tell him that? He might reject me...just like Sakura... "Sasuke?"

"Once upon a time there was a puppeteer" I said, still not looking at him. "He was very happy with all his puppets. He made many of them. But he became very sad when thay had to leave... That puppeteer once made a puppet with golden hair and eyes that mimicked the sky... That puppet was his favorite, he always used him in his puppet shows... But one day the puppeteer made a stupid mistake and spilled ink all over his puppet..."

I glanced at Naruto. He was listening...

"The puppeteer tried in vain to save him, but he couldn't. His puppet was dying all because of his stupid mistake. The puppeteer didn't understand why he felt so horrible, so saddened at the thought of his puppet dying," I continued, swallowing hard. "But after a moment... the puppeteer realized he had fallen in love with his puppet, and there was nothing he could do about it. The puppetere love his dying puppet so much, he couldn't bare to throw him away, so he made a funeral for him... Weeks passed and the puppetere was reunited with his puppet, in human flesh instead of wood. He wasn't sure how to tell his old puppet about his feelings...until now..."

I looked away from Naruto again, I could feel the heat running to my face as I looked at the ground...

"...Once upon a time, there was a puppet....who was madly in love with his puppeteer since the day he was created..." What? I looked up at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto was looking at me straight in the eye, his face pink. "The puppet loved him so much, that when his puppeteer fell in love with a girl, the puppet had gotten very jealous... He hated the girl deeply for stealing his pupeteer's heart, and hated the fact he couldn't do anything about it. One day the pupeteer made a puppet of the girl, and the puppet was furious, but yet very sad... When his puppeteer took them out to stage, the girl puppet had mocked the puppet, sending him into a wild rage. He was victorious, but he didn't feel victorious when he saw the look on his puppeteer's face. That same day, his puppeteer spilled ink on him, but he didn't blame him. It was all an accident... But the puppet had died peacefully, knowing that his puppetere had loved him...."

"N-Naruto...wh--

"Yeah, I know... It's a bit late but yeah, I remember." Naruto said sadly. "But I'm not lieing... I really did love you from the day you created me... I still do actaully... And I-- mmf!!?"

I didn't know what had gone through my head, but the next thing I knew, I walked across the room to Naruto and kissed him right on the lips. He loved me...and I loved him... That's all that matters right? Who cares how he remembered all of that, who cares if he was a puppet...

"S-Sasuke?" he said breathlessly when we parted. I kissed him again...and again...and again. I wanted him to know how much I had missed him, how much I love him, how much I've wanted him... I wanted him to know...

"Naruto... I love you..." I said, pressing my forehead against his, staring into his eyes. He stared back, and I wiped away the tear that rolled down his face. "I always have....since the day I created you..."

"Psh....this is so corny..." Naruto whispered and chuckled softly. I smiled weakly. "And i forgive you..."

"I had a feeling you would..." I said, shaking my head slightly. We both smiled, we both intertwined our fingers together...we both loved each other...

"Everthing's going to be okay," Naruto said with a smile and I nodded, smiling with him. Our love is very different from most....but it's still love right? Even if the puppeteer did fall in love with his puppet...


End file.
